


The Wish

by 7HedwigtheBoo7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7HedwigtheBoo7/pseuds/7HedwigtheBoo7
Summary: Prompt: A quiet life was never in the cards for The Chosen One. The only place he manages to find peace is in Theodore Nott’s bed.Beyond the Book Fanfiction Nook Restricted Section Contest 2019Runner-Up:Best RomanceBest FluffBest SmutModel credits for the aesthetic: Aram Gevorgyan and Daniel Radcliffe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist) in the [Restricted_Section_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Restricted_Section_2019) collection. 



* * *

  
  
I.

Harry was feeling anxious in the large, overcrowded ballroom of the Ministry charity party. He forced himself to attend them every year, and didn’t understand why he put himself through it. Wealthy people rubbing elbows with other wealthy people to give “publicly” just so they can feel good about themselves. He purposely stayed quiet and rarely spoke to anyone other than a “hello,” “everything’s great,” “yes, the weather’s been nice lately,” “it was nice seeing you too,” “yes, likewise.” All the fake politeness and pointless small talk got on his nerves. He knew that more than half of the swarm were gossiping behind his back as soon as he left the scene.

He walked outside with a drink in his hand; sitting down on a bench a good two hundred feet away from the mansion. There were others around; strolling the flower gardens decorated with lanterns and floating lights shaped like hummingbirds. It was far away enough that nobody noticed him, and he felt rather good about the distance. He could safely people-watch without interruption. He took a sip of his whiskey and sighed at the beauty of the roses softly lit by the enchanted flying creatures. The blood-red petals looked like pieces of velvet that were delicately cut and constructed by hand; though he figured magic played a big part. 

He heard someone walk behind him but pretended not to notice. As the figure passed the bench, Harry was able to smell the cologne. Strong herbs, some sort of flower and something citrusy. It was masculine but not overwhelming. It had a softness to it that reminded him of a forest you could escape to. To be away from the rest of the world and their egotistical desires. It was peaceful, beautiful, and enticing. He was tempted to turn his head, but he kept to himself; closing his eyes and sipping his drink.

Once he knew that the individual was past his area by now, he opened his eyes and looked toward the gardens again. Harry saw him. He was standing at the edge of a white marble fountain shaped like a giant scallop shell. Water softly sprayed from the tips and flowed inside the basin. He could make out some of his features. Brown wavy hair down to his shoulders, a prominent nose, and about the same height as himself. He looked sullen and hid his hands inside his black trousers. Harry’s curiosity was very strong. He stood up, a hand inside his own pocket, drink in the other, and walked toward the roses. He was only a few feet from the fountain but didn’t feel the courage to look at it. He was playing with a single knut with his pocketed hand, then, almost instinctively and without much thought, slowly made his way towards the giant shell. He took out the coin and gently threw it in the water. The man spoke. “You’re either going to confuse people, or start a new tradition.” Harry finally looked at him. “Nott?”


	2. Chapter 2

_ II. _

_ November 1998 _

Harry walked towards the two story cottage house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. This was the last stop he was sent to by the DMLE. He couldn't wait to get home and sleep. Checking up on children of death eaters wasn’t fun. He wasn’t good at interrogation and was just stoically following the directions he was given by his superior. 

He knocked on the door, then stepped back a few feet. 

A thin, solemn looking wizard slowly opened the door, looking straight at Harry. He had large brown eyes, thick eyebrows and a head full of hair that stood in waves. His lips were large and he looked like he hadn’t shaved in a couple of days. Harry had never really looked at him this closely before, and looked down at his feet to avoid showing any hint of expression. 

“Harry Potter. Come in.” 

Harry quickly looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. With the others, he had to ask to come inside, to check around their living environments, and to make sure they weren’t hiding anything suspicious or dangerous. Then he had to go through the dreaded list of questions, trust that they were going to be honest with him, then exit their premises. He wasn’t expecting an invitation nor was prepared for one. Theodore Nott stepped aside, waiting for Harry to walk in. 

His living room was dimly lit with a grey, velvet sofa and a couple of matching armchairs. Green, chiffon curtains covered the windows, with just enough light to seep through. There were cupboards and table with several types of plants and potion bottles, and these were the types of things that Harry had to look through. He took out the book he was given with the important pages marked. None of Nott’s plants matched the illegal ones that were illustrated. He did the same with the potion bottles. 

“Do you have any questions about any of it?”

Again, this surprised Harry. There was nothing defensive in Nott’s demeanor but that only made him think that he was acting calm and collected to avoid suspicion. “No, no questions about any of this, but I’ll still need to look around the rest of your house. I won’t be invading any closed spaces, but will be using my wand to detect anything harmful. 

“Fair enough,” was Nott’s response. 

Harry walked upstairs, checked closed drawers and boxes with his wand, and found nothing. Nott actually had not followed him, which really made Harry wonder. Was he typically this trustful of law enforcement? As he walked back downstairs, he saw him laying a tray of tea and biscuits on the coffee table. 

“Tea? If you’re hungry, I can make something more substantial.” Harry was taken aback. “Uh...no, no thank you.” He quickly noticed the look of disappointment on Nott’s face. “Tea’s fine.” Theodore gave a small smile and sat down on one of the armchairs. Harry didn’t know what to think. What was this? Was he trying to poison him or was he naturally just hospitable? He didn’t detect any potential poisons in his house, but of course he wasn’t exactly a potions master. Nott looked like he was doing some serious work in the field. 

“Are you studying potions exclusively?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Nott replied. “I’m trying to get a few samples done to apply as an apprentice for a master in Rome. I’ll be leaving sometime next year, if my plans follow through.”

Remembering that he was here to do his job, Harry took out his notebook and got ready to check off the questions he was supposed to be asking. He noticed Nott visibly stiffen. 

“Who do you live with?”

“Nobody, I’m here by myself.”

“Do you have savings at Gringott’s?

“Yes.”

“Any international wizarding banks?”

“No.”

“Do you visit your father in Azkaban?”

“Not too often.” 

Harry swallowed. He always felt like he was invading someone’s personal space by asking the next one.

“Why is that?”

There was a long pause. “We have a complicated relationship.”

“Do you visit your mother?”

Theodore Nott stared right into Harry. Harry didn’t want to compromise his position of power, as ordered by the DMLE, so he stared right back. Nott was very good looking. Harry couldn’t help but notice. He hadn’t really engaged with him much at Hogwarts, so never paid much attention to him. His feelings scared him. He definitely knew when he saw a handsome bloke but Nott was piercingly attractive. There was something to him than just his face and body. His calmness, civility, and hospitality all played a part in Harry’s attraction. His confidence mixed with a slight insecurity made him seem more human than anyone Harry had seen today. Maybe he was just lonely. He’d have to shove these feelings aside and get on with business. 

“The last question wasn’t on your list.”

“What?” Harry woke up out of his stupor.

“The last question you asked me. That wasn’t on your list.” 

“How do you know?” Harry asked, not unkindly. 

“I think the Ministry knows how to keep better track of who’s born and who’s deceased. My mother died ten years ago. On December 18, 1988.” 

Harry didn’t miss the slight tremor in Nott’s voice. He immediately felt guilty. 

“I’m sorry. No, it wasn’t on the list. I was just curious. I had no idea. I’m sorry.” He put his notebook away and stood up.

“You haven’t touched your tea.” Nott said, obviously trying to change the subject. 

Harry sat back down and sighed heavily. 

“Listen...I’m not enjoying any of this. I feel like it's some sort of a test or something for them to see if I can make it as an auror. Nobody except for you wanted me inside their house. You’ve been calm the entire time, didn’t follow me upstairs, trusted me to look at your belongings, and act like I’m a guest in your home. I don’t know whether to be suspicious or relieved. I hate myself for feeling suspicious and I also hate myself for thinking that maybe I’m just naive.”

Nott never took his eyes off of Harry’s. Harry looked down. Not knowing what else to do, he quickly took a cup of tea and a biscuit off the table in front of him. He took a big bite of the biscuit and sipped a large amount of tea. There had been a warming charm on it. It was perfect and soothed his nerves. 

“Harry. I don’t expect you to trust me. You knew who my father was and I myself was indifferent to everything that happened during our seventh year and the war. If you want my professional opinion, I think it’s stupid of the Mininstry to hire someone barely out of school to interregate the evil little children of Death Eaters. Even if you did defeat the darkest wizard of all time. If you want my personal opinion, I’m grateful it was you and not one of the old, bitter ones who think they understand everything. I know you don’t want to be here. I don’t blame you. I think you need a fucking break. I think they’re out of their fucking minds and you can tell them I said that. That is the reason I invited you in and served you tea. And I don’t have anything valuable enough in this house for anyone to steal, and even if I did, I doubt you’d take anything; you’re not the type.” 

Harry was silent for a long time. “I apologize again for asking questions that were not required. It was unprofessional and intrusive.”

“Do you want to finish the rest of the questions?” Theo asked, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

Harry laughed a little. “How do you know there was more?”

“Because I doubt that all they want to know is who I’m living with, my wealth status, and whether I visit my father or not.”

“The rest is not important. Your environment already showed me what I needed to know.” 

“Fair enough.” He offered his hand, staring right into his eyes again. Harry took his hand, and Nott very firmly squeezed his palm and fingers. They were slow to let one another go.

“Go home and rest.” Nott finally said. 

Harry couldn’t stop thinking about Theodore Nott the rest of the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

III.

“It's been awhile.” Theodore gave him a small smile. Harry, still shocked to see him, tried quickly to recover. 

“Uh..yeah. I haven’t seen you in-”

“Thirteen years.” Nott said.

“You went to Rome, I presume?”

“That’s sweet. You remembered.” He said with a slight smile. 

“You look different. Your grew your hair a bit.”

“You’re not wearing your glasses.”

“No, only for fashion nowadays. I had a muggle procedure done. What did you mean about confusing people?”

“Oh. When you threw a coin in the fountain. I saw that in Rome all the time in the muggle areas. The people here are going to wonder why there’s a knut in the water and are either going to do the same thing, but not know why, or they’re going to wonder if someone’s gone bonkers and is trying to donate to the charities by throwing measly little knuts inside a gigantic shell.” 

Harry laughed at this. “I’m a little tipsy, so excuse my boldness, but I’m just going to say it. I hate almost everyone here. I work with them but I can’t stand them. I have fantasies where I take a podium, use a sonorus charm on my voice and tell each and every one of them what I really think about them. This is the first time I’ve seen you here.”

“It’s my first time being here. I got invited to talk a bit about what I’m working on. Potions that St. Mungo’s might be interested in, and I think they want me to donate some without paying me anything just yet. 

“How do you feel about that?” Harry asked.

Theodore shrugged. “Like I’m being used. They have the money to pay and I’ve worked on some of these formulas for years; spending money out of my own pocket sometimes.”

“Don’t give them anything. They’ll pay if they really need it. They’re very good about using guilt and pulling on heart-strings at these types of parties to try to get things out of you. I’ve been donating for years and volunteering my time but never understood the need to make a spectacle out of it. They make it about them and not about the cause.”

“Let’s leave. There’s something I want to show you.”

Theodore grabbed Harry’s arm and apparted them both to the front of his doorstep.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

His house was almost exactly how he remembered it. There was a lot more flora and foliage now that surrounded the walls of the building. It made everything look more wild, full of life, and somewhat mysterious. Theodore let go of Harry’s arm.

“In the back. Follow me.”

Nott had built a pond that brightly shone with small flowers inside of it. The little buds gave off light in shades of blue and green. He took out his wand and cast a charm which gave off bubbles from six different corners. Harry thought it was simply fantastic. Trees occupied the rest of the space and it smelled divine. Like the woods mixed in with the sweetness of fruit. 

“What do you think?”

“I think it’s incredible. You came up with this?”

“Yes. I got so used to all the water in Rome and Italy in general, so I needed to bring it here.”

Harry didn’t know what else to say. He had kept his hands hidden inside his pockets the entire time and felt himself starting to sweat. Nott was still very attractive. In the past decade, Harry’s love life had been a disaster. He and Ginny broke up, he dated other women, and even started to date men. He never had the chemistry he wanted with any of them and started to wonder if something was wrong with him. Seeing Theodore after all this time brought back the same feelings he had the first time he had come here. He turned his head and caught him staring. Nott quickly turned away, pretending to notice something in the trees. 

“I planted a peach tree, but I’m not sure how it’ll hold. Maybe magic will help.” 

Harry remembered why he wanted to leave the charity ball, took a deep breath, and gathered his courage. 

“Who usually comes here?”

“Huh?”

“Besides me, who’s seen this pond and all the beautiful things you’ve planted?”

Nott paused. “Nobody. Yet.” 

The awkward tension was thick in the air. Harry didn’t know what else to say nor what to do, so he slowly closed his distance with Theodore; their arms almost touching. He looked at him. His glassy, chocolate brown eyes reflecting the lights from the pond. His long eyelashes fluttering as he slowly blinked in contemplation. He finally turned his head towards Harry. He stepped forward and squeezed Harry’s bicep. He paused, giving Harry a chance to break free, but Harry stood still. He came closer, touching his nose with his, and locked his lips unto Harry’s. He firmly pressed and Harry slightly opened his mouth. He felt himself holding his breath, and Nott too, was feeling very tense. He instinctively put one hand on Nott’s cheek and gently completed the kiss. Nott released the breath he was holding and kissed Harry back harder; his own hand now on Harry’s other cheek. They both took a step back and looked at each other. 

“I’ve been wanting this for years.” Nott said, very quietly.

Harry shut his eyes closed. “I didn’t stop thinking about you the night I left.” Theodore grabbed both of Harry’s shoulders, squeezing them, and pressed his forehead onto his. He also kept his eyes closed.

“Want to go inside?”

Nott’s living room was much more cleaned up than the last time Harry was here. Plants, potion bottles, and other ingredients were stored neatly into a wooden cupboard covered by glass. He had labeled each item and displayed them alphabetically. Theodore noticed Harry drifting away in his thoughts.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“No, I had enough tonight I think.” 

Nott closed the distance between them once again and planted a soft kiss on the side of Harry’s neck. “You smell so good. And your skin is delicious.” Harry felt himself getting hard and worried that Theodore might notice. He slowly backed away.

“I...uh...can I use your bathroom?”

They both walked upstairs; Harry quickly locking the door behind him. He turned on the cold tap and splashed water on his face. Digging his palms into his eyes, he tried to control his speeding heart by breathing in as deeply as he could. 

Theodore was in his bedroom, standing next to his closet and taking off his shoes. He had already taken off his tie and jacket. He noticed Harry walking in.

“Come in. Get comfortable.”

Harry figured he would. He’d been wearing his dress shoes and robes all day. The first thing to come off were his shoes and socks. Theodore walked over and helped him with his jacket and tie. Harry undid a few of the buttons of his shirt; seeing that Theodore had done the same. He sat next to him on his bed. 

“What was the wish that you made?”

“Huh?”

“When you threw the knut in the fountain. What was your wish?”

“Oh. You know about that too, huh?” He said with a smile. Theodore smiled back.

“I just asked for my life to change.”

“That’s pretty vague.”

“Well, I’m not even supposed to tell you as much as I did. Or else it won’t come true. I’m not going to tell you the details, Theodore,” he smirked. 

“Is that part of the tradition?”

“Yes. Something like that.”

There was a moment of silence again. Nott laid his hand on Harry’s thigh, rubbing him gently.

“Harry…” he whispered. 

This did nothing to soothe Harry’s erection. He hadn’t been with someone for months. He tilted his head back and sighed. 

“Dim the lights a bit,” he whispered back.

Theodore immediately turned off the lights of the chandelier and lit a couple of candles near his bedside. Harry was unbuttoning his shirt.

“Your turn,” he said, taking the collars of Theodore’s shirt, and pulling him close. He kissed him gently, going inside his mouth, and licking the inner parts of his lips. He undid his buttons at the same time. Theodore started breathing harder and cupped Harry’s crotch with one of his hands. He gently squeezed and Harry let out a soft moan. Both men were topless and Theodore slowly pushed Harry’s body unto the bed. Harry moved himself up with his legs; never taking his lips off of Theodore. His belt was unbuckled as well; Theodore’s long, thin fingers now moving down the zipper. Harry did the same, admiring Nott’s slightly muscular abdomen. All clothing was thrown on the floor and both men remained in their pants. 

“Can I put my mouth on you?” Theodore asked, rubbing one of Harry’s nipples with his finger.

“Merlin yes,” Harry responded, frantically. 

Theodore used the entire length of his tongue on his nipple and circled the entire area with its tip. Harry was panting and slid his hand inside his pants, having a desperate need to touch himself. Theodore noticed this.

“No you don’t. I’m going to touch you instead.”

He took Harry’s penis in one of his hands while continuing to lick his nipple. He moved on to the next one and Harry gave a startled, louder moan.

“Hmm ...overstimulated, Harry?” 

“You’re going to make me come too quick, stop for a sec,” he panted.

Theodore sat up, his hair a bit messy and his eyes slightly sleepy. Harry thought he was the sexiest man he’d ever seen.

“Theo...can I take off your pants?”

“Please.”

He gently pulled down the soft, black cotton underwear; releasing Theo’s hard erection. Theo helped get it off of him, looking desperate to be touched himself. 

“Touch me Harry. Please. Touch me.”

Harry didn’t wait two second and held Theo’s penis in his hand. He had length and girth and Harry wanted to swallow him whole. He looked to his face for permission, and Theo nodded. He took him in his mouth and moaned against the fullness. Theo combed Harry’s hair with both his hands, rubbing his scalp and jaws in encouragement. 

“Fuck, Harry. I’m not going to last. Please.”

Harry slowed down, licking the underside of Theo’s penis and gently cupping his balls with his other hand. Theo was moaning and breathing very loudly. He felt his own penis start to leak; the idea of giving this much pleasure to this man turning him on extremely. 

“Harry, stop for a second.”

Harry quickly sat up.

“Lay down.” He took off Harry’s pants and stared adoringly at his privates. Harry turned red. 

“Oh come now. You’re gorgeous Harry Potter. Every fucking inch of you. Let me touch you?”

“Yes. Please.”

Harry yelped, almost in shock, as Theo took him in all the way. He could feel the tightness of Theo’s throat and let himself go. He moaned louder than he had all night and Theo absolutely loved it.

“Theo...I...I ...wait! Please!”

Theo immediately stopped. “I have an idea.” He laid down and motioned Harry to get back to what they were doing earlier. “Flip over the other way - on all fours. Have your legs face me.” Harry did this, and realized what Theo meant. He took Harry’s penis inside his mouth as well, grabbing his arse as he did so. Harry moaned at this, and Theo squeezed his buttocks, slapping him as he took him inside his mouth deeper. Harry was going to come. Theo felt it and let himself go completely as well. The night was filled with the sounds and screams of the two men. Raw, wild, defenceless, and exposed. 

Harry fell asleep next to Theo and left early the next morning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

V.

As soon as he got to his flat, an owl was waiting for him. He recognized the bird. It was from the Weasleys.

_ Harry, _

_ We would like to invite you over for dinner tonight. Neville and I have some good news to share. Seven o’clock at the Burrow. See you soon! Xxx _

_ Ginny _

  
  


Later that day, and after a long bath, Harry got dressed to head over to the Weasleys. He couldn’t stop thinking about Theo and it terrified him. They barely knew one another. He shook off his feelings and decided he’d have to think about this later. 

The Burrow was already bustling with the whole family, including Hermione, Andromeda, and Teddy. He missed them and was happy to be there. Neville insisted that he sit next to him and Ginny at the dinner table. He didn’t ask questions, and the very thought of his friends being this excited at his presence warmed his heart. 

“Can I get everyone’s attention please!” Ginny stood up from the very end of the table. “Neville and I have some news to share. We are very excited to announce that we will be parents in the coming year.”

Before she got the last couple of words out, there was cheering, applauding, hugging, and kissing happening all around him. Harry was shocked. He expected this to happen one day but not this soon. Ginny and Neville got married last summer. He was very happy for them, but yearned for the same thing for himself. It wasn’t that he still loved Ginny that way, it was that he wanted what she had. And what Neville had. And what Ron and Hermione had. He hugged and congratulated them both, and they all sat back down at the table. 

“One more thing,” Ginny continued. “We would like to announce that we want Harry to be the godfather of our baby.” Harry felt honored and astounded. He didn’t know what to say. “And Harry, if you find your special lady soon, we would love for her to be the godmother.” Again, everyone applauded and cheered. Harry’s mood went from joy to complete despair. He knew they meant well, but that cut him deeper than he understood why. He put on his best polite face as possible, and smiled at the happy couple. He later made an excuse of having to leave early. Work requiring him an earlier morning than usual. 

His heart felt heavy and desperate. He wanted to grab a bottle as soon as he got to his flat. Once again, an owl was waiting for him. He didn’t recognize this one though. He took the note and the bird quickly flew away; not waiting for a response.

  
  


_ Harry, _

_ I’ve been thinking about you all day. Last night was one of the best I’ve ever had.  _

_ Would you like to come over if you’re free? I have butterbeers and an Italian set of wizarding chess that I have yet to devirginize.  _

  
  


_ Theo _

  
  


Harry shed tears of relief. Without a second thought, he apparated in front of Theo’s doorstep. 

“That was quick,” Theo said, opening the door as Harry quickly stepped inside. He sat down on his sofa and covered his tear-stained face with his hands.

“What’s the matter?” Theo sat down next to him, squeezing his shoulder. Harry remained silent. He was afraid the tears were going to come down harder if he talked about it. “Tell me, Harry. It’ll stay between us.”

Harry let his hands fall into his lap. Theo gently put both his thumbs under each one of his eyes and rubbed away whatever wetness still remained. 

“Hey...look at me,” he whispered lovingly. Harry looked up. The sight of Theo’s deep, dark eyes showing him the kindness and compassion he needed broke him. His chest shook with pain and he let himself fall against the side of Theo’s neck. He cried hard into his shoulder as Theo rubbed his back firmly. 

“I’m right here.” He enveloped him inside his arms and gently rocked him back and forth. He held him tighter against his chest the harder Harry cried.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

VI.

  
  


Harry slowly opened his eyes to a slightly dimmed room. They felt tired and heavy, and his head hurt badly. He heard someone walking towards him.

“Here. Calming draught. It won’t make you drowsy but it’ll relax you. It’s one of the ones I’ve brewed.” 

“Thanks,” Harry said sleepily. He told Theo what happened earlier in the evening at the Weasleys. He listened without ever taking his eyes off of Harry’s.

“That’s a lot of pressure to put yourself through. And her comment was slightly rude, you know.”

“She didn’t mean any harm. But I know what they all think. They think they know what’ll make me happy and because they’re the only family I have, I feel like I have to live the life they want for me.”

Theo grabbed Harry’s hand, squeezing it hard. “If they love you, and I believe that they do, they wouldn't care what choices you make. I don’t have family either, Harry. In some ways its liberating because I don’t have anyone to impress, but most days, it's lonely. I wish I had a mother I can cry to. I just cry and hope that she can hear me.”

Harry grabbed the back of Theo’s neck and kissed him. He empathized with the man’s feelings. He kissed him the way he needed to be kissed. All the years of missing out on this kind of affection and companionship. He kissed him like he was food and water, and it was going to keep him alive. He kissed his lips, his jaw, his chin, his neck. He was starved for this and so was Theo. He stopped when Theo slightly pulled away.

“Let’s go to the pond.”

They sat inside the warm, clear water surrounding by the fruit trees and the sound of crickets chirping. The dark skies were full of stars and the air was fresh. Theo had been staring at him when he turned his head towards him. 

“What?” he asked, slightly shy.

“You’re beautiful. Your eyes are so fucking green.”

“Says you. You’re the most attractive man I’ve ever seen, you bastard.”

“What would your friends say if you told them that I’m going to be the godmother of their baby?”

Harry laughed. “I have no idea. Why? What are you thinking?”

“Nothing. Just...thinking.” Theo looked down at his feet, a somber look on his face.

“Theo. You’re really great, you know. If anyone is still labeling you as a son of a death eater, they really have no idea about who you are.”

“I wasn’t perfect in school. I followed along with pure-blood supremacist bullshit without thought. I wanted to fit in and have friends.”

“It’s all over. Hogwarts is over. We’re allowed to move on.”

“Nobody else is really like you, Harry. You’re forgiving and understanding. You were willing to give Voldemort a second chance. Who the fuck does that? They won’t understand your needs and they certainly will not look past my mistakes and the name that I come from. Why do you think I left the country?”

“But you came back.”

“Yeah. Yeah I did.” Theo sighed.

Harry sensed his apprehension. “Are you going to stay?” He was afraid of what he’d say. 

Theo didn’t answer for some time, continuing to look under the water at his feet. 

“I’m not sure.” 

When they got out of the pond, Theo wrapped a towel around Harry’s shoulders; embracing him around the waist as they walked inside. 

“Did you say you had butterbeer?” Harry asked.

They took their bottles and walked upstairs. Harry, feeling very relaxed after taking the potion and being in the warm water, threw himself onto Theo’s bed. Theo did the same, but more gently. Taking off the towel that was wrapped around his waist, he lay beside Harry and started to kiss the back of his neck. Harry smiled to himself but didn’t turn around just yet. Theo whispered in his ear. 

“Can I take the towel off of you?”

Harry nodded yes and soon both towels lay on top of one another on the floor. He felt very exposed. Theo started to caress the dip of his lower back and slowly made his way towards his crease. Harry shifted his body, turning his head the other way. 

“Is this alright?” Theo asked.

Harry nodded again. He felt Theo’s hands grab his hips and started to kiss his shoulders. His weight was on top of him now and he felt nervous just as much as he felt safe.

“Theo?”

“Yes?”

“Are we...uh..”

“Do we want me to stop?”

“I’m not sure…”

“We can go back downstairs and play chess. Or sleep if you’re tired.”

“No. No, keep kissing me. I just feel weird not seeing you.”

Theo held both of Harry’s shoulders and gently flipped him over. 

“Turn around then. Let me see those eyes,” he said, covering his lips with a deep kiss. Harry stuck his tongue inside Theo’s mouth, which got a moan out of him.

“I love your moans, Nott. Don’t ever hold them back.”

“I’m going to make you scream, Harry. If you’ll let me.”

Theo latched himself onto one of Harry’s nipples and started sucking fiercely.

“Fuck…” Harry panted. He grabbed Theo’s shoulders, rubbing the smooth, soft skin of his back, then grabbed his arse with both of his hands.

“You’re so fucking hot. Don’t stop.” 

Theo started to kiss Harry’s stomach, licking his navel, then making his way towards his pubic hair. He played with his dark black curls, and rested his face against them. “You smell so good. So raw, and fresh.” He felt Harry’s erection on his neck.

“Fuck. This beautiful cock.” Listening to those words made Harry even harder. Theo held his penis and softly kissed the tip; licking the pre-cum while looking into his eyes. Harry spread his legs further back in pleasure, wanting more, but not knowing exactly what. “Just don’t stop. Keep doing that. It feels amazing.”

Theo fondled Harry’s balls, putting each one inside his mouth. He couldn't get enough of his body and the way he smelled. Harry shifted up further, exposing the rest of himself. Theo sat up, staring into Harry’s vulnerable position. His dark pink perineum and the gentle twitching of his hole sent a delirious desire inside him. He gently pressed and rubbed the line, enjoying the delicate softness and warmth of his skin. He looked at Harry to see how he reacting to this. His eyes were closed and he was panting out his breath with a slight opened mouth. 

“Harry...can I go further down? Down here?” He asked, lightly pressing a single  finger on his anus. Harry quickly opened his eyes, looking up with his chin pressed to his chest. “Yes...just…slow.”

“Of course. You’ve done this before?”

Harry turned red. “No.”

Theo stopped and made his way up towards his face. He kissed his scar, his temple, then his lips; stopping to look into his eyes.

“If you get nervous, we’ll stop. Or you can do something to me, however you like.” Harry just realized he’d been getting all the attention.

“Wait, Theo, let me suck you off.”

“No, I think I’ll come too fast at this point.”

“Then what would you like?”

“Honestly, to be inside of you. But only if you want to.”

“Alright.”

“I promise it’s going to feel good,” he said, kissing him again. He took out a small bottle out of his bedside drawer and left it on the side of the mattress. Grabbing the back of Harry’s thighs to open him up deeper, he licked and kissed his perineum; making it incredibly wet. “You taste so good, Harry. Your body is fucking gorgeous.” 

Harry wanted him so much more now. Nobody had ever worshipped him like this. He felt the wetness and pressure of Theo’s tongue on his hole and couldn’t help releasing the moans he was holding back. 

“Oh fuck…”

“Feels good, right?” Theo said smiling. He spread Harry’s cheeks with both hands and stuck his tongue inside a bit. 

Harry’s eyes widened in pleasure and shock. “Oh fucking Merlin. Fuck!”

Theo’s lips were wet, thick and bright red. Harry wanted to kiss him so badly. 

“Come to me for a sec,” he told him. He grabbed the back of Theo’s hair, pushing his head back slightly, and crashing his lips onto his. He felt his teeth from the pressure and strength of the kiss, desperately mixing his saliva with Theo’s. 

“Lay back down, Harry, I’m not done with you,” he panted arduously. 

Harry dropped his head back on the pillow as Theo grabbed his thighs again, spreading him wide. He licked his hole a few more times before grabbing the bottle he had left on the bed earlier. Harry felt a cold liquid being smeared in all areas where he was licked, then slowly, Theo put a single finger inside, watching Harry’s face while doing so. “How does this feel?”

“A little strange…”

“Should I stop?”

“No! I mean ...no, I like it. I trust you.” 

Harry could sense Theo’s smile. His finger was all the way in when he felt something that almost made him shout out his moan.

“Oh Jesus Merlin, what is that?!”

“Found it…” Theo smirked.

“Found what?”

“Your prostate. It’s where your cum comes from. Wonderful little organ. I’m going to make you scream, Harry Potter,” he said, putting Harry’s dick inside his mouth while massaging him inside. Harry’s eyes were rolling at the back of his head. 

“Fu...fu...FUCK!” He panted, heavily.

“Can I add another finger?”

“Yes. Please yes.”

Theo slowly added his index, curving inside Harry’s body.

“Harry, your body feels like fire. You’re clenching me so hard. My dick’s going to explode.”

“Go inside of me. Cum inside me, please.”

Theo pressed the tip of his penis against Harry’s hole. He kept his eyes on him the entire time. He slowly pushed forward and saw Harry clenching his fists onto the sheets. “Let me in, Harry. I’m not going to hurt you.” He pushed a little more and felt Harry’s body open up to him. “I’m going to go in a bit more, alright?” Harry nodded, not saying anything. Then suddenly, he felt a sharp, excruciating pain as the penetration got deeper. He let out a loud scream.

“Ow..FUCK!”

Theo slowly pulled out, wrapping his arms around his torso and kissing his head. 

“I’m sorry,” he softly spoke. “We’ll stop.”

“I haven’t done this before,” Harry said, slightly trembling.

“I know Harry, we’ll stop.”

He allowed himself to be wrapped around Theo’s body, being comforted by the man who had accidentally hurt him. He kept thinking about the pleasure he had felt before the pain. He wanted more of that.

“Theo?”

“Hm?”

“Can we try again?”

Theo quickly sat up and kissed him. “Yes.”

He used more of what was in the bottle, put some on Harry’s penis as well, and slowly pressed himself against his body. “Don’t forget to breathe Harry. Don’t tense up.” As he went inside, Harry covered his eyes with his arm, his chest rising high as he breathed in and out. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, keep going. I’m fine.”

Theo went in a little deeper and took Harry’s penis in his hand. He stroked him as he pushed, relieving some of the pressure from the penetration.

“Fuck.”

“Is that good or bad?” Theo asked.

“It’s good. It's just...intense.”

“It’s only going to get better.”

He continued to slowly push in until he was halfway inside, still stroking Harry’s penis. He started to thrust in and out of him and was happy to hear the little moans coming out of Harry’s throat. “How does it feel now?”

“Better...keep stroking my dick, please don’t stop.”

“Never. Not until I make you scream.”

He pushed a bit further inside, getting a deeper moan from Harry. 

“Fuck...fuck yes. You hit that magic place again. Keeping fucking me.”

“Fuck you’re tight, Harry. I’m going to come too fast if I speed up. Your body feels like wet fire. It’s so incredible.”

“I want all of your cock.”

These words had Theo thrusting himself all the way inside Harry’s body. 

“Fuck….Merlin, fuck!” Harry moaned.

Theo thrust slowly, getting deep, loud moans from Harry, never taking his eyes off of him. “You’re gorgeous, Harry.” He kissed him as he fucked him, speeding up a little bit more. Both men moaned into one another, Harry almost letting out a cry as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Theo...I’m so close. Fuck, I’m so close.”

Theo sped up more, trying to come closer to his as well. 

“Fuck Potter…...what have you done to me? I wasn’t even supposed to be in England and now what?”

“Don’t…..stop…” Harry cried.

Theo felt Harry clench hard around him and the tightness pulled him closer to his climax. “Fucking Merlin Harry, I’m coming.”

“AAAAAHHHHH” Harry screamed into the dark room, pumping himself onto Theo, who was simultaneously coming inside of Harry and screaming out his name.

Theo fell on Harry’s chest, panting and releasing the last of his moans. Harry was staring into the ceiling, feeling completely exhilarated and amazed.

“That was incredible,” he croaked out.

“I told you,” Theo said, looking up at him. 

“Kiss me, Theo.”

And Theo did. He kissed him hard and he kissed him passionately, and he kissed him for a long time, until they fell asleep tangled in each other's limbs. 


End file.
